Sensitive touch
by SilentAcid
Summary: When Gokudera managed to open the one box which contained the little fur ball, he did not expect the little surprise that come with it. Oneshot, UrixGokudera.


BEWARE  
Below oneshot consists of a description of somehow sexual and somehow zoophilic act.  
Thank you for your attention, dear reader.

I do not own the characters.

* * *

It was dark and stormy night outside . The wind was blowing furiously, bringing a rain and thunder onto the sky, stormy clouds were as thick as mist. It would seem that a sun would never again come out. But let's be honest- who would care about the weather when locked down underground? And Tsuna and his Guardians were locked down- but they were not just resting idly in the base. They were getting ready to attack the Merone base very too soon… maybe even too soon.  
"It has no sense… there is no connection." Hayato murmured to himself, taking off his glasses and rubbing his green eyes. He had spent a lot of time trying to understand the operating system of the boxes which were left behind by his older self. He did manage to open few of them, however it was useless for him, they didn't bring him any closer to the answer he needed. If only that! One of the boxes he had opened contained a weakly looking cat. What he could do with a cat in the battle?! And the animal seemed to be completely ignoring his new master.  
"I've had enough." The Storm Guardian hissed, standing from the library stool. He had no idea how many time he had spent over the secret of the Sistema C.A.I., as it was called, but he decided that if he had not managed to think about anything concerning the boxes he would take a short break to take a shower; it wouldn't change anything.  
He turned the lights off and exited the library, not caring if the cat would go after him or stay inside. Gokudera went to the bathroom, thankfully not meeting anyone on his way - he didn't need to pretend that everything was going on well with his researching. He smiled to himself, letting his hair down. He took off his clothes and tossed them away, not caring where they fall. He entered the shower cabin and turned on the water. He felt as if all his thoughts and problems flow away with the water streaming over his body. He wished that it would be that easy. Because his mind quickly reminded him that, in accordance with the outcome of his "training", he had no time to waste. Everybody counted on him. The Tenth counted on him. He felt do useless, so needless at the moment.  
The short break for a shower last for over an hour. Gokudera finally finished his shower, and with the towel tied around his hips he grabbed a brush. In the corner of his eye he looked at his reflection in the mirror.  
"_I need to comb my hair_" he thought, but decided that it would wait. He hardly started brushing his teeth when he heard a quiet meowing in the corner. He looked down and saw the cat he had let free from one of the boxes. So it went after him after all…  
He tried to ignore the cat which started to rubbing himself against Gokudera's leg trying to catch the boy's attention. What the hell did it want? He already feed him with his flame. Even if he probably shouldn't. He shook his head and bend over the sink to spit the water in his mouth. Straightening, he tried to move back a little, what ended with him slipping on the small paddle which had formed from the water dropping from his wet body, in the process losing the towel. At least, he did not need to worry that anyone would catch him naked since everyone were asleep by now.  
The cat seemed to be content with the sudden proximity of his master. He rubbed against his leg again, going higher and higher…  
"What the fuck are you doing?!" Gokudera shouted when the cat started rubbing his head against the inner side of his thigh. The animal seemed to be impassive since he did not stop his activity.  
Gokudera closed his eyes when the cat stroked against his crotch. He wanted to get up and learn that freaking cat a lesson, but his body decided to disagree with him. He couldn't move. Against his will, he was at the mercy of the cat. Cat, which started snuggling his small head into the boy's crotch. For the sake of everything holy up there, why was he so turned on by the animal?!  
"Stop it… go away." He hissed through his teeth  
He restrained himself from letting free the loud moan which wanted to escape his throat. He succeeded for a moment, until the cat run his small tongue over the boy's erection. He wouldn't contain his pleasure anymore and a quiet, long sigh escaped his lip. His cheeks turned scarlet. How could it be possible that he liked the touch of… the cat. When felt the tongue again on his manhood, the shivers run through his body and Gokudera turned his head aside. With every lick, a louder and louder moan escaped the boy's parted lips. The animal's purring accompanied him. His blush turned darker and darker with every passing second. He didn't want to admit it, but… it felt so freaking good…  
The shivers run again through his body and he threw his head back, a scream escaped his lips while tears gathered in his eyes. He did not expected himself to come so quickly. He did not expect it to happen at all. He bend his head, his breath quickened. He opened his eyes a little to look at the culprit of this… event. The cat was purring quietly, licking the sperm from the boy's thigh, even if definitely more of it was on the light fur. Gokudera raised his hand- at least he could control his body again- and patted the cat on the head. He croaked a smile. Maybe it was weird, but still…  
"G-Gokudera-kun…" he heard someone's voice from the door.  
His cheeks turned scarlet again. Why him?!  
The Storm Guardian raised his head. Just as he though, the Tenth was standing in the open door, looking definitely scared for his life.  
"J-Juudaime… it's not what you think…" Gokudera stammered, looking at the side, embarrassed. He even didn't want to know what exactly Sawada was thinking about him.


End file.
